


hot tub hookup machine

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, it's not your birthday if it's not crack, jakub and madison play hockey but christian does not, polyam bearcubs, ski instructor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Madison doesn’t want to be the guy who is a dick to his friend in front of the cute instructor, but there’s a part of him that’s dying to say, “Christ, Jakub, it’s not that hard,” as they haul themselves off the ground for the twentieth time.





	hot tub hookup machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARKA.
> 
> thanks to lanie for the beta. yr a bro.

Deciding to spend their break skiing was… a choice. It’s not that Madison doesn’t know how to ski, it’s that Jakub doesn’t. He’s enthusiastic about it, though, and the rental place offers them a deal on classes - Madison doesn’t want to do it, but Jakub is so pathetic about doing it alone.

That’s how Madison ends up taking ski classes when he already knows how to ski from the cutest ski instructor on the mountain.

Fine.

Madison’s not going to pretend that he doesn’t know how to ski, even to get more time from the cute instructor. He thinks that Jakub looks a little bit like the fool, fumbling all over himself to get more one on one attention from the instructor.

His name is Christian, and he has blue eyes hiding behind his sunglasses and a dimple in one cheek when he smiles, and Madison leans on his poles and watches as Jakub asks Christian to explain for the fourth time the best way to get back to his feet after he wipes out. Madison is pretty sure that Jakub is just trying to get Christian to hold his hands.

It’s working.

Madison doesn’t want to be the guy who is a dick to his friend in front of the cute instructor, but there’s a part of him that’s dying to say, “Christ, Jakub, it’s not that hard,” as they haul themselves off the ground for the twentieth time. Maybe Christian saying to him, “good job, Madison - like that, Jakub,” will have to be enough.

They meet eyes when Christian isn’t looking, and Jakub flashes his teeth.

Madison is bored. He’s spending an inordinate amount of time watching Christian teach Jakub the basics of snow skiing - which, Madison thinks, is silly, because he could’ve just taken Jakub to the top of the mountain and they could’ve skiied down and it would have been fine.

Except, then, if Jakub got hurt, Madison might be on the hook for violating their contracts, and maybe, in the end, it’s best to get the training.

Jakub and Christian are laughing together and Madison feels irritated and forgotten and - “Christian,” he says, after a moment. Christian turns to him, the ghost of a smile on his face. Jakub is glaring at Madison where Christian can’t see.

“Do you want to get dinner with us?” Madison asks, smiling up at Christian. He thinks maybe Jakub’s head is going to explode at the idea.

“I’m not really supposed to - “ Christian starts.

“Not because we’re tipping you,” Madison says quickly, “or because we’re trying to get out of paying. But you’re putting up with Jakub flailing all over like a fool, and we’re here to have a good time, so - “

Christian laughs then. “Sure,” he says, and shrugs. “Why not.”

“Now maybe Jakub can stop acting like he’s an idiot to get you to like him,” Madison says.

“Hey!” Jakub says.

“Oh, is that what he’s doing?” Christian asks. “I thought he was just really bad at this.”

“That too,” Madison says.

That, at least, gets Jakub to stop fucking around so they can actually do some skiing. The break isn’t that long, and they only have another full day on the mountain before they have to head back. They manage a few runs down the mountain before Jakub pitches into a snowdrift and it takes both of them to pull him out.

After that, Jakub is pretty much done for the day and Christian recommends a place they can all meet at in town in a couple of hours, because Christian has some things he needs to do to wrap up before he can leave for the day. It gives Christian and Madison time to change and shower, at least.

“Are you going to be pissed if I bring him back here to hook up?” Jakub asks as he’s finishing fixing his hair in the mirror. Madison almost chokes on his toothpaste.

He spits. “I’m the one who asked him out!” Madison protests. He has to wipe flecks of toothpaste off the mirror then. Gross.

“But I'm cuter,” Jakub says, and that's definitely not true. “Plus, he spent most of the day touching me. Couldn't keep his hands off me!”

“You kept falling over like a toddler,” Madison says. “Anyway, if I can't be mad if you bring him back here to hook up, you can't be mad if I bring him back here to hook up.”

“You're on,” Jakub says, his grin a bit too competitive. 

 

The place Christian tells them to meet him isn’t the nicest place in town, but it’s the kind of place they’d never know to go to if they hadn’t met someone who lived there to tell them about it. The food is good and the drinks are better, and they talk about playing hockey, their team, their break, and how they ended up coming to the mountains.

“So you’re not All Stars?” Christian asks. “God, I thought I was going to dinner with actual famous hockey players. Can I get the check please?”

Madison laughs with delight at the indignant look on Jakub’s face before he realizes that Christian’s deadpan tone helps deliver his joke that much better. Jakub kicks Madison under the table, which makes him laugh even harder.

Christian explains that he came to the states for university, and ended up staying. He teaches skiing during the season, and then after the snow’s all thawed, he heads back to Sweden where his family still lives. It’s similar to how they spend their summers in their home countries.

“Do you wanna come back to our cabin?” Jakub finally asks, a couple of drinks in because Madison won’t let Jakub drive him anywhere, especially not in a rental car in a ski resort town. He’s a little more forward now than Madison asking Christian to dinner.

Madison watches Christian’s face. He looks a little confused for a moment, like he’s not sure what he’s being asked for. He doesn’t outwardly shrug, but Madison feels like he sees it anyway. Then he says, “Sure,” and finishes his beer. “I’m off tomorrow, anyway.”

Jakub and Madison shoot for who pays the bill while Christian laughs, and Madison loses, and Christian follows them back to their cabin at their resort.

“Hot tub?” Madison suggests. “We have beer.”

“You’re not supposed to drink in hot tubs,” Jakub says, making a face.

“I’m sure that’s ever stopped anyone before,” Christian says, and Jakub laughs. “I don’t have a suit.”

“Unless you’re not wearing underwear, you’re probably fine,” Madison says. It’s probably the most aggressive thing either he or Jakub has said to Christian all night, and for the first time, Christian looks a little stunned. He also starts to blush, just a bit, across the tops of his cheeks. Madison wants desperately to kiss him.

“I’ll get the beer,” Jakub says. “You guys both want one, right?”

“Yeah,” Christian says, and maybe Madison imagines the catch in his voice. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Oh, sure,” Madison says. “I’m gonna go change, quick, so I can show you where it is.”

The cabin has one bedroom with a king bed and a living space with a couch with a pretty decent pull-out, and Madison and Jakub have a deal that they’ll switch bed and pull-out halfway through the stay. There’s a kitchen and the bathroom is just off the bedroom, only steps away from the door that leads out onto the deck and to the hot tub. It’s a nice cabin.

Christian shuts the door and Madison goes to tug his suit out of his suitcase, currently in the living room, Jakub has the beer open and set up on the kitchen counter, and Madison shuts himself in the bedroom to change into his shorts. He doesn’t want to be mid-change when Christian comes out of the bathroom.

He shouldn’t have worried, because Christian is still in the bathroom when he leaves the bedroom and Jakub goes in to change as well. “I’ll meet you outside,” Madison calls to both of them, and grabs the beers to take them out.

He doesn’t have towels, but it’s too cold out not to get straight into the tub. He’ll have to send Jakub back in to get them once Christian’s out of the bathroom.

Jakub comes out without Christian, in his shorts.

“Dude,” he whispers, and Madison waves him off.

“No, you have to go back in and get the towels,” Madison says.

“I think you freaked him out,” Jakub whispers back, and Madison flicks water in his face to stop him from saying anything Christian might hear as Christian appears in the doorway.

“I grabbed the towels,” Christian says. “Sorry, I was kind of - you know, making sure that I wasn’t going to go all see-through if I got wet. I think we’re good.”

He smiles at them and he’s got that dimple and Madison wants to sink all the way under the water because hey, Christian’s talking about being concerned his underwear are going to turn see-through in the hot tub and _flash them his dick_. 

“Thanks,” Jakub says, blinking rapidly. Madison’s nearly positive that he’s thinking about the see-through underwear as well as he watches Christian put the towels down on the edge of the tub and climb in.

“Pass me a beer,” Madison says, hoping his voice sounds normal and not like has a half-chub from thinking about Christian’s dick.

“Yup,” Jakub says, too fast, awkward, and almost knocks the beer over trying to grab them to pass them around. Madison would laugh, but he’s off his game too.

There are a few minutes where they’re quiet, while Jakub finds the speaker they brought and hooks in his phone and turns on one of his terrible playlists, and then a few more minutes where Madison dries his hands and gets out to find better music because Jakub’s playlists are not conducive to picking up, thank you very much. At least the shock of cold air hitting his body when he climbs out of the hot tub makes his half hard dick not so interested in anything but crawling back up inside his body.

Once the music’s set, Jakub has to go back for more beer before he’s even able to get into the hot tub. Madison is shivering by the time he slides back in, and it it feels incredible.

“Oh God,” he says, without really meaning to.

“That’s why they have them,” Christian says. “Some places, you go in a sauna, then you come out and get covered in snow and they whip you with branches.”

“That’s definitely Russia,” Madison says, and Christian laughs.

This time, Jakub finally makes it into the hot tub and things go quiet again as they sit, swirled in the warmth, music soft around them. They talk about inane shit, what Christian studied in school, what Madison would’ve done if he’d gone, how he learned to ski growing up in Canada, because why not.

When they’re out of beer, Madison and Jakub play Rock, Paper, Scissors again to see who will go, and this time Jakub loses. He gets out and wraps a towel around his waist, scowling at Madison, who is sunk nearly to his chin in the water, smiling up at him sweetly.

Once Jakub’s gone, Christian says, “so are you two like - I mean, I don’t mean to assume but you kind of.” He waves a hand through the water and in the dimness of the patio Madison can’t tell if he’s blushing or flushed from the heat. “There have been a couple of times tonight I’ve thought you were coming onto me.”

Madison takes a breath and opens his mouth.

“And I’m fine with that!” Christian blurts out. “I just don’t want to get in the way of something else!”

Madison bursts out laughing.

“What!” Christian demands, flicking water toward Madison. Jakub comes back with his hands full of beer.

“We’re going to have to make a beer run tomorrow,” he says. “This is the last of it.”

“We’re not dating,” Madison says. “We’re friends.”

“I mean, there’s only one bedroom, and you kind of - plus - “ Christian stutters to a stop. “Were you coming onto me?”

“Oh, we were both coming onto you,” Madison says. “And I mean no offense, but we kind of had a little… friendly competition.”

“Competition?” Christian asks, frowning.

“Well, I mean. It’s not right to hook up with someone your bro likes, right? But you’re - you know you’re really cute, right?” Jakub blurts out, his voice fast and his accent thick. “So we promised not to be mad at one another if you happened to be. Interested. In one of us. If you’re interested in one of us. No pressure.”

Jakub’s face is red and his lips are barely above the waterline and Madison’s positive that his face is not flushed from the heat.

“Oh,” Christian says, and for a minute, Madison’s sure that he’s going to storm out, because that’s what would happen in a movie.

Then he says, “you guys are rich and famous. And you’ve never considered a threesome as an alternative?”

Madison has never had a statement anyone’s said go straight to his dick like that in his life. Phone sex, dirty talk, nothing he’s done in his life has prepared him for what Christian’s just said. Jakub says something in Czech that Madison is pretty sure is probably close to “Oh my God,” and goes all the way under the water.

“Well,” Madison says, and waits, until Jakub can’t hold his breath anymore and comes back up to take a deep breath and slick his hair back off his face. “I’m game if you are.”

Jakub looks like his head might explode. “I don’t know,” he says, looking worried. “What if it’s weird. What if we go home and it’s weird?”

“What if we go home and it’s not?” Madison says, because that street runs both ways.

“What if you guys date,” Christian says, like it’s the most logical thing in the world, “since you basically are already?”

Jakub and Madison stare at each other. If Madison’s honest, he’s thought about it. Jakub’s hot. He plays hockey, he’s shredded, Madison _knows_ him. They’re friends, sure, but he doesn’t know if he has feelings, not like that. But he can’t lie and say that he hasn’t thought - what if, just once.

“Jakub,” Christian says, and Jakub almost startles. “Can I kiss you?”

“Did I win?” Jakub asks, a little dazed.

“No,” Christian tells him. “But you can both fuck me. Or I can fuck you, if you want.”

Jakub whimpers as he moves through the water until he’s close enough to get his lips against Christian’s. And yeah, that’s hot, Madison thinks. He’d watch that, for sure, but more he wants to be part of that. He moves, sliding over until he’s on the seat next to Christian, who breaks the kiss and looks at Madison. In the water, it’s easy for Christian to manipulate Jakub’s larger body to fit on his lap, half of Jakub’s chest out of the water, his forearms rested across Christian’s shoulders.

Madison leans in and presses his mouth to Christian’s.

 

Madison wakes up late in the morning. They’d intended to spend the day on the mountain, but Madison hadn’t planned for a threesome with his ski instructor. The sun’s streaming in through the windows above the bed, where he’s sprawled down the middle on his back, Jakub curled up against his ribcage on the left, and Christian stretched out on his stomach on his right. Madison feels sore, but it’s good, like he’s had a really good workout and it’s left him feeling stretched in all the right places.

Jakub is awake, sort of, and he blinks sleepily up at Madison.

“We probably need to talk,” Madison whispers to him.

“Later,” Jakub says, hitching the blanket up around his shoulders. Madison guesses that’s fair.

On his other side, Christian stretches, his legs long and body lanky, fully nude on top of the sheets. He pushes himself up to his elbows so that he’s looking at Madison, his hair falling in his eyes.

“Do you guys feel like breakfast?” he asks. He reaches out a fingertip and traces it around Madison’s nipple. “Or we could just stay in bed…?”

“I like that idea,” Jakub says, his voice half muffled by the blankets.

Madison just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> catch up on twitter @notedgoon


End file.
